The subject matter of this application relates to equipment that facilitates stretching exercises without the need for help of a personal trainer.
The importance of fitness and exercise is becoming increasingly prevalent within the daily lives of many people beyond those of athletes. Stretching is frequently included within many exercise regimens due to many inherent physical and mental benefits that come with stretching. Some benefits of engaging in a proper stretching regimen include promoting flexibility for daily activity, improving strength, preventing injury, preventing soreness, stimulating blood flow, promoting good posture, and generally promoting body awareness.
Many beneficial stretches, however, require the help of an additional person, or trainer, to position and apply pressure to a targeted muscle or body part to stretch. Individuals who exercise alone often find themselves using stationary implements, or a wall, to stretch against, but methods still do not provide the same level of stretching that a trainer could provide. Attempting stretches alone is especially troublesome for the elderly or those with physical disabilities, because they often may be unable to position themselves to stretch without the help of another individual. In addition, even if an individual is capable of stretching on his or her own, he or she may not have the requisite knowledge of how to stretch. Performing stretches improperly may lead to temporary discomfort, dislocation, or even injury.